Cinna
by HardLohve
Summary: Hay varias formas de censurar algo. Un gesto, un acto, una mirada, un silencio. Hay varios modos de demostrar ante los otros que uno no está de acuerdo, que no lo aplaude, que no se suma a ello. No obstante y aunque se trate de ocultar, sólo hay un modo de saberlo: los ojos. –Para el reto ¡Al Capitolio en Aerodeslizador! Del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".


**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Collins, ahora mismo sabríamos el porqué de sublevación que hay tras cada uno de esos anónimos rebeldes camuflados como simples habitantes del Capitolio.**

-…-…-…-

**PD: ¡Hola!**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Al Capitolio en Aerodeslizador!", Del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". La frase tocada (Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a sospechar lo que tramas, ten cuidado) aparece entrecomillas.**

**Esperando que os guste (y que comentéis), os dejo con la lectura.**

-…-…-…-

Hay varias formas de censurar algo. Un gesto, un acto, una mirada, un silencio.

Hay varios modos de demostrar ante los otros que uno no está de acuerdo, que no lo aplaude, que no se suma a ello.

No obstante y aunque se trate de ocultar, sólo hay un modo de saberlo: espiando el alma de quien camina al lado... Mirando la tormenta de miradas que se lidera justo en el espejo de todo ser. Sus ojos.

Y es eso lo que importa. No las palabras, si bien también las acciones. Y también la mirada. Lo que se grita con los ojos. Y si bien las expresiones pueden cambiar, el mensaje de las miradas nunca varía, nunca se quebranta. Y lo que nunca se olvida son las intenciones que se ocultan tras cada una de ellas.

Y Cinna tiene todo un arsenal de miradas bajo sus brazos. Tantas, como telas desfilan de sus talentosas manos.

No gesticula (o al menos lo hace poco). No se explaye en las palabras. Pero su rostro... oh, eso lo dice todo. El ligero frunce de su ceño, cuenta que no está de acuerdo. El hilo deshilachado, trazado como un estilo descuidado y moderno dice que ese es el guiño de la siempre aspirada perfección... La imperfección en todo el descaro de su esencia.

-…-…-

A Cinna le han dicho desde niño que Los Juegos están bien. Que es un método como otro cualquiera, de escoger al mejor. Que no es una herramienta de poder, sino de un arte de permanencia... De solidez.

Pero cuando a los 12 años comprueba, en la figura de una tributo degollada por uno de sus compañeros debido a un ataque de delirio y ciega ira, siquiera similar a la autodefensa, que Los Juegos son subterfugios de la buena vida, Cinna despierta del sueño soporífero en el que la comodidad del Capitolio le ha tenido siempre envuelto, y se vuelve hacia sus amigos, hacia sus aliados, hacia sus confidentes...

Hacia el alivio de sus diseños.

-…-…-

Cinna nunca levanta la voz. No lo necesita. Porque todos están siempre atentos a cada una de sus palabras. Cinna no frunce los labios para dar a entender que algo no le gusta; él solo ladea la cabeza, y su mutismo se amplifica.

Cinna nunca alza la barbilla. No se endereza. Porque para empezar, jamás se humilla ante nadie, jamás suplica... Y no se avergüenza por lo que defiende.

Cinna no es el maestro. Siquiera el cerebro que todo trama. Cinna simplemente actúa (en silencio). Cinna conoce el poder de las palabras -es evidente- pero él está más versado en un lenguaje no tan verbal... En una comunicación más directa, más aplastante, más sincera y llevadera: la comunicación visual.

-…-…-

Y años después la conoce. A Katniss, la última tributo del distrito 12. Cinna ve fuego en sus ojos; ve rabia en su espíritu. Pero sobre todo reconoce el amor recubriendo cada uno de sus actos, la furia que hay tras sus decisiones, la vigorosa determinación que le empuja a sus arranques de enfado. Y se dice que, realmente, Katniss no es consciente del brillo ardoroso que en post de ella cabalga.

Y por eso la llama Chica en Llamas. Porque Katniss es el fuego que caldea, reconfortante. Y también el fogonazo que se alza rugiente, incapaz de sosegarse.

-…-…-

Cinna es un rebelde del Capitolio, un capitolino rebelde. Cinna acaricia el hombro, decora el pelo, rescata los buenos recuerdos, se hace con la sonrisa del de al lado.

Pero Cinna jamás dirá a quién aprecia -no quiere que Snow y los suyos le hostiguen- pero la caricia de sus manos, la confianza en sus ojos, el leve rubor de su rostro y el te quiero que articula en silencio, será suficiente para hacer saltar cualquier corazón... Incluso aquel tanto tiempo reservado.

-…-…-

Cinna crea ropa y accesorios. Es independiente en su modo de diseño, pero está adjunto a los caprichos del Capitolio. Sin embargo, cada una de sus prendas es bastante fiel a su realidad. Porque las ropas que confecciona al Capitolio, son altamente aclamadas, envueltas en un halago constante, sí.

No obstante, de lo que ninguno de ellos se percata, esos que lo lucen con presunción, ignorancia y orgullo, es de la notabilidad de carencia, la dependencia, la introspección, la vanidad... Que Cina refleja en sus diseños. El mismo engreimiento que muchos ciudadanos del Capitolio -no todos, claro, sólo aquellos que se complacen por haber patrocinado a un tributo o a otro- muestran como principal carta de presentación.

Porque Cinna no es tonto, lo sabe. Tiene demasiada inteligencia de imagen como para desperdiciarla en pro simple de las modas cambiantes de esa ciudad de locos.

Curioso, que él sea uno de ellos, y que al mismo tiempo se rebele. No con armas -de las que Cinna carece- no por la fuerza -contra las que Cinna no puede- sino a través de la resistencia de sus diseños, la libertad de sus prendas.

Esa, y sólo esa, es su mayor arma... Su baza de defensa. De caza. De protesta. Y sus conocidos lo saben. Le apoyan. Le protegen.

Porque contra el gobierno tiránico de Snow Cinna se libera a través de la gesta emancipadora que desprenden sus diseños.

-…-…-

Y al final le atrapan. En un momento escogido deliberadamente para hacer más daño, Cinna es reducido ante la impotencia de quien tanto se ha arriesgado a proteger. Al ver la lluvia de golpes, ella cree que ha muerto. Mejor así. De esa manera Katniss no llega a enterarse de lo que le hacen.

Pero Cinna muere -en una habitación horrible que huele a sangre, sudor, a muerte- mas sólo Katniss puede lograr que su esfuerzo perdure. Cinna grita cuando le torturan -es humano, no lo puede evitar- pero quiere creer que será su involuntario aullido, ese grito, el gong de la protesta por la insatisfacción.

A Cinna le magullan el cuerpo, le confunden los sentidos. Le distorsionan los recuerdos, le resquebrajan los alaridos. Pero sus torturadores no consiguen extraer nada de él, salvo risas jadeadas y burlas por lo que desconocen.

En los instantes en que los artefactos de tortura tocan su piel, Cinna suda, llama y sufre. Y si el niño ingenuo, echo a imagen y moldeado del Capitolio que fue alguna vez, necesitaba otra prueba para comprobar la crueldad de aquellos hombres, lo obtiene... En una tortura deshumanizada que en ningún momento cede.

Pero cuando las interrogantes sustituyen las descargas eléctricas, los golpes propinados con artificiales guantes de acero... Cinna no duda. Lo repite. Lo afirma. ¿Que aquel vestido y su símbolo…? Lo volvería a hacer. Siempre. Sin dudarlo. Una y otra vez.

Sí, Cinna padece. Pero incluso entonces está dispuesto a proteger a Katniss. A sus rebeldes. Y aunque recuerda bien cuando, apenas dos semanas antes sus padres le urgieron cautela, recitando algo así como "sólo es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a sospechar lo que tramas, ten cuidado", una frase que seguramente sacaron del manual de todo buen ciudadano de Panem porque duda que provenga por una preocupación sincera venida de semejantes padres, se vuelve a decir lo mismo. Lo de siempre.

Que es la hora. El tiempo de un cambio. El momento de una revolución. El instante propicio para hacer de la esperanza de una mejora no un simple sueño, sino una confirmación.

-…-…-

Pero a Cinna no le matan de inmediato. Le dejan que sea su cuerpo mismo, el que le arrastre hasta el abismo del fallecimiento. Es un despojo de cardenales. Un bulto insignificante enrollado sobre sí mismo, todo recubierto de sudor y sangre.

Es Cinna, el sedicioso. El estilista reafirmado más que nunca en su papel rebelde. Es Cinna, el valiente. El hombre determinado a hacer lo que cree correcto, a pesar del miedo y el dolor que eso conlleve.

Y así, su cuerpo cae. Su razón se afloja. Pero su corazón... Oh, eso Snow no puede aniquilarlo.

Porque mientras se acerca inexorable el momento en que cambie el último aliento por un abrazo de la muerte, su corazón se libera; flota feliz, sosegado, en paz. Pero antes de partir... Antes de volar hacia esa utopía que es para Panem la tranquilidad, desde su mente, Cinna hace algo humano por última vez. Se despide.

De sus padres, a los que perdió años atrás, tras discrepar sus ideologías mentales. De Katniss, a quien hostiga a ver la verdad en toda su totalidad, no sólo en una absurda división de Distritos contra Capitolio al creer que la maldad sólo se haya en uno solo de los bandos. Y sonríe brevemente -una sonrisa desgastada, sangrienta, hermosa, rota- al recordar su distintiva trenza; su modo férreo de amar; esa llama suya que, pase por cuantas cosas pase, siempre está lista para chispear.

Y también se despide de Portia, sobre todo de ella. Y Cinna suelta en un suspiro todo cuanto el tiempo no le ha abierto un espacio para decir. Y rinde su último pensamiento a la amiga inquebrantable que siempre le ha auxiliado. Al amor descartado antes siquiera de dar rienda suelta al comienzo. A la compañera fiel hacia la cual siempre se vuelve, esperando su mano, su aceptación, su retoque.

Por cuya historia sesgada se ha arriesgado a estar donde está: en un puesto esencial entre los rebeldes. A la aliada que en todo le ha seguido. Incluso ahora, Cina. Lo sabes. Incluso ahora... A las puertas de la muerte.


End file.
